Evil Soda from the Abyss
by Cem-chan
Summary: When Paul gets sick, Dawn takes it upon herself to take care of him. But things get a little crazy when Dawn drinks a soda with alcohol in it...IKARISHIPPING


Hi people. Since I'm currently suffering writers block I thought I should make some more shippy one-shots (This one's another Ikari). Out of boredom I picked up one of my manga books and a little chapter caught my eye. While your reading this try to figure out which manga I was reading. (I'll reveal the answer at the end)

Here's a hint: The anime adaption of this chapter is Ep. 23 in the series and titled "Love Fever"

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (wish I did though) but I have all 7 volumes of our mystery manga (don't own the thing itself though) but this fic is a cem-copyright okay?

* * *

Evil Soda from the Abyss (I couldn't resist making this kind of title x3)

Dawn walked home from school slower than usual. 'Maybe this is a bad idea,' she thought, 'It's not like he'll even appreciate it.' She sighed and recalled the miserable day she had in school today.

That morning, when Dawn entered the class (after passing by the extravagent house she wished was her own) she couldn't help but feel that the classroom was a little bit spirited. And that was because the desk in front of Dawn's was empty. And in front of Dawn sat Paul, who had taken a sick day that day.

"I didn't expect Ms. Asagi to ask me of all people to deliver his work to him," Dawn pouted, "It's not my fault that I pass his house on the way home. Besides how does Mr. Perfect get sick anyway?" In reality that was the first time Paul had ever taken a sick day since he and Dawn were in the same class. (because it's only the middle of November and this is their first year in the same class)

Dawn glanced at the paper Ms. Asagi gave her. On it was scribbled Paul's address along with the route she should take since everyone knew Dawn could get lost easily. Dawn glared at that paper. "He better have some cold to make me go visit him."

When Dawn arrived at the house scribbled on the paper, she gasped. The piece of paper led her right to her to her dream house. "No way!" she exclaimed, "Paul lives HERE!" Dawn's hopes and dreams have left the building. She gathered up her courage and approached the gate. Dawn rang the doorbell.

"Just a minute," a gruff voice from inside said. A moment later the door opened and Dawn's face turned completely red. Standing in front of her was Paul in pajama pants...but no shirt. Dawn turned around red faced.

"I-Idiot!" she yelled, "Why are you walking around with no shirt on! Aren't you supposed to be sick?" She turned around slightly and saw Paul really didn't look so good. He looked pale, and was holding the wall to support himself.

"I was wearing it," he told her softly though the tone of his voice implied annoyance, "But it's too hot. What do you want anyway?" Dawn turned around to face him again.

"Oh yeah since I live closest to you I was asked to bring over your homework," Dawn replied happily. She stood there with that smile on her face as Paul glared at her.

"Well," he replied bored. Dawn looked at him confused. "Well what?" she asked innocently. Paul looked at her bag.

"Give me the work and leave," he stated simply. Dawn suddenly remembered her task and began rummaging through her bag frantically. At that moment Paul suddenly felt very dizzy. He really wanted her to hurry up and give him the papers so he could go lie down already. But Dawn just had to put the papers deep into her bag so he would be forced to stand there waiting for her. But the heat. It was too much for him in his weakened state.

"Aha," Dawn said cheerfully, "I found them!" But as she turned to Paul she noticed him swaying. "Hey are you..." Her question was left unfinished as Paul suddenly collapsed onto her. "Kyaa!" she yelled blushing, "MOLESTER!" Then she noticed the warmth of Paul's body. 'So warm,' she thought dazed. It was rather cold outside. 'Wait that's not good!' she realized, 'Oh well if I have to.'

Paul woke up on his soft bed a while later (to him at least). The first thing that caught his attention was a cold wet pink cloth on his forehead. The second was the girl with blue hair looking at him as if he just woke up from a 3 month coma. Paul noticed that she was in her regular clothes now. 'Does she carry clothes in her school bag?' he thought.

"Yay you're finally awake!" she cheered, "And it looks like your fever finally went down a little too!" Finally? How long was he asleep? As if she read his mind, Dawn asnwered, "You weren't asleep for long. Just enough time for me to go home and change and get some medicine. Yaknow for such a big house, you sure are poorly stocked."

'That's because my brother's a lazy moron,' Paul thought and he was about to tell her to go home but Dawn wasn't finished just yet.

"I was surprised with how bad your fever was," Dawn said mostly to herself since Paul was hardly listening, "And it wasn't easy to carry you into this room. I was ready to leave and leave you a little get well note but you looked so cute when you were asleep." Paul raised a eye at this.

"And since you were all alone in this big house I figured there was no one to take care of you," Dawn continued as Paul gave her a dry look.

'Well yes if I'm alone in this house, there's obviously no one to take care of me dummy,' he thought annoyed. He also had a bad feeling he knew where this was going.

"I figured if your just lying around all day you'd never get better so I realized you'd need someone taking care of you," Dawn kept going, "And since I'm already here I'm gonna be here to take care of you and make sure your in school tomorrow and I don't have to carry to your bed again tomorrow." Paul mentally sighed. He knew this was going to happen. Why did he have to collapse on her? "So is there anything you want?" Dawn suddenly asked leaning close to him.

"Is there anything you know how to do without messing up?" he asked in his usual cold tone. Dawn nodded perkily.

"I can cook, do some laundry, sew--"

"What about leaving and never coming back?" Paul snapped at her. Dawn crossed her arms.

"Do you want to get better or don't you?" Dawn questioned angrily, "Cause I am not dragging my butt here everyday to deliver the work to you." Paul thought about letting her stay for a moment.

'Hmm my idiot brother's feeling guilty already about making me stay home alone today,' he thought, 'So if I'm still stuck here tomorrow he'll stay home tomorrow to take care of me.' Paul looked at Dawn for a minute. "Fine you can stay," he said, "But I better be back in school tomorrow." Dawn nodded cheerfully.

"So what do you want?" Dawn asked.

"I'm hungry," Shinji said bored, "Make some stew or something." Dawn twitched.

"At least be polite!" she yelled at him. Paul stuck his tongue out childishly.

"If you can't take it go home," he told her loudly. His throat was gonna be burning for that but if it got rid of Dawn, so be it. Unfortunatly she noticed the strain in his voice.

"You really should be quiet," she said smiling evily, "Your throat hurts doesn't it? If you keep talking you wont get better and still be sick tomorrow. And it wont be my fault." Paul glared at her, since she did make a good point, so he stopped talking. "There's a good patient," Dawn teased and pat his head, "I'll be back soon. Get some sleep or something. And leave that cloth on. Your fever is still pretty high." Paul removed his hand from the pink cloth.

Dawn was happily cooking downstairs. 'Aww it's so cute when he's relying on me,' she thought, 'I wonder if I can spoon feed Paul? That'd be so cute.' Her face turned pink. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought, 'I'm acting like I have a crush on that heartless jerk.' She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she did not notice that her carrot did not need anymore cutting.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Paul ran downstairs as soon as he heard her scream. "What's wrong?" he asked surprisingly worried. Dawn was sitting on her knees clutching her hand. He sat down and grabbed her hand noticing a small cut on her finger. "You cut yourself?" he asked a bit annoyed now. Dawn nodded whimpering. "Idiot." Paul stood up and opened a cupboard taking out a box of band aids. "What the hell were you thinking about?" he snapped as she wrapped her finger in a bandage. "Don't you know you should be careful with knives." She nodded looking at him apologetically. By now she had gotten over the shock of seeing him without a shirt.

"I'm sorry," Dawn said, "I'm okay." He nodded angrily and sat down on a fancy looking chair.

"Well where's my food?" he asked rudely. Dawn gave him a pouty look.

"So impatient!" she scolded, "It'll be ready soon. Go back upstairs. Do you need my help to get up there?" She asked the last question in a softer voice. Paul shook his head angrily.

"I don't need your help," he snapped and forced himself to stand up, "And rule #2 in my kitchen: Don't leave the kitchen unattended when cooking."

"Um, What's rule #1?" Dawn asked stupidly. Not even bothering to turn around Paul replied,

"Don't be an idiot!" (AN: Here I'm not sure if Paul means that rule #1 is to stay focused and be careful and Dawn is an idiot for not knowing that or that really is the 1st rule) Dawn sighed and went back to her "Dawn's super Get-Well Stew Surprise" (She picked up the naming habit from May)

A while later Dawn entered Paul's room holding a plate of her stew and a spoon. "Hello," she said perkily and placed the plate on the nightstand. "The stew's ready." Paul nodded. Dawn got down her knees and placed her elbows and the bed and her hands to her cheeks. She looked at Paul with a happy smile that clearly wanted something.

"What?" Paul demanded his face turning slightly pink.

"Can I feed you"

* * *

Dawn sat behind the door to Paul's room pouting. "It was just a question!" she yelled. No answer. "You didn't have to lock me out!" She tried opening the door. But as it was locked, she was unsucessful. "Oh come on I was kidding!" Dawn said. She heard slurping inside meaning Paul was actually eating the stew she made.

"Ah!" she exclaimed happily, "Your actually eating it! I'm so happy. How is it?" Still no answer. Either Paul was taking advantage of Dawn telling him not to talk...or he was really mad at her. "Knowing him it's probably both," she grumbled. Then Dawn heard violent coughing.

"Paul!" she cried attempting to open the door, "Hey are you okay! Answer me!" Then Dawn remembered seeing a keyring in the kitchen. She ran down to get it. "Are you okay?" she questioned when she came in. To her surprise, Paul was sitting up on his bed grinning like an evil cat.

"You should have heard the sound of your voice," he said, "You're so gullible." Dawn cinged and resisted strangling him. How could he fake coughing like that when he knew how worried she was?

"Meanie!" Dawn yelled, "Don't you know how scared I was! I thought you were choking or worse!" She turned away. He crossed his arms.

"Serves you ri-Achoo!" Dawn didn't even flinch.

"Nice try," she said, "I am not falling for any more of your fake symptoms." She heard some sniffling but forced herself to not face him and be made fun off again.

Paul paid no attention to her, but simply stood up and walked over to the closet pulling out a warm grey sweater. The kind of sweater you only wear in winter when the temperature is in the negatives. Dawn couldn't help but be concerned about that. "What are you doing?" she asked a little worried.

"What's it look like?" he answered, "My Pajama Shirt is soaked in swet and I'm freezing." He put the sweater on. Dawn cocked her head sadly.

"But a winter sweater?" she asked quietly. Maybe Paul still wasn't feeling too well. "Hey do you want the medicine I brought?" she asked placing a hand on his forehead. Like she guessed, it was still pretty hot. Paul lay down on the bed.

"No," he answered, "I'm going to sleep. Feel free to go home. My brother should be back in a few hours." Dawn shook her head determined.

"No I promised to stay with you until you felt better. I'll wait for your brother to get here in case you need anything else until then," she said. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Do as you wish," he said sharply, "Just let me sleep." Dawn nodded happily.

"Oh yeah I'm kinda thirsty," she said, "Is there anything to drink in the fridge?" Paul nodded.

"Take what you want," he said, "But if your going to the kitchen put that in the sink. Don't bother washing it. My brother will do it later anyway." He pointed to the empty stew plate. Dawn's smile brightened when she saw it was empty.

"You ate my stew!" she cheered, "How was it?"

"Pretty good," he admitted but then he saw the growing smile on her face. "But it was not top quality, the vege pieces were so big I'm surprised myself that I didn't choke, and who the hell puts bread in stew?" Dawn narrowed her eyes, but it was clear that Paul was just saying that to keep her ego in place. She took the plate and walked dowstairs.

Dawn placed the dish in the sink and made her way to the giant refrigirator. She grabbed the first soda she saw inside and started gulping it down. In no time at all Dawn had drank half the bottle. Though she had wished she hadn't. "Ugh this soda tastes funny," she said, "Suddenly I don't feel so good."

Paul was just about to fall asleep when Dawn had suddenly burst through the door. "What are you--" he stopped talking when he saw her red face and crazy eyes. They looked drunk. "What the hell?" he muttered, "Are you drunk?"

"Hic. Coursh not Pauly," she said and wobbled over to his bed. Oh yes she was definetly drunk.

"What the hell did you drink down there?" he demanded sitting up. Dawn climbed on top of him.

"Jusha shoda. Hic," she told him though her breath definetly smelled like alocohol. Paul instantly knew what was going on.

"Reggie," he muttered under his breath angrily. "Get off me Dummy." Dawn gave a whimpering look.

"You never have fun with me anymore," she slurred, "Don't you know ow I feel about you?" Paul twitched. "Your always sho mean yet I can't shtay away." Her face was getting closer.

'I think my fevers gone up,' Paul thought nervously. He wasn't used to having anyone, let alone a girl...let alone a girl he actually could tolerate, be so close.

"Can't you see Paul Shinji! I--" the rest of Dawn's drunken rant was cut off by her pressing her lips on to Paul's. Paul's eyes opened wide but resistence was futile. 'Eh might as well enjoy it while she's drunk,' he thought.

Eventually Dawn fell over to his left. Fortunatly the bed was pretty big, so she didn't fall off. Paul realized that Dawn had reached her limit and fallen asleep. "Idiot," he muttered softly and pulled the blanket over her.

* * *

A few hours later...

"I'm home," a voice said. Paul looked up from the TV. Since Dawn had stolen his bed he decided to just lie around on the couch and watch TV (still wearing the ridiculously warm sweater too). He saw his dead-meat brother Reggie was back.

"Hi Paul!" his brother said cheerfully.

"..."

"How do you feel?"

"..."

"Did something happen?" Reggie asked fearing for his own well being.

"..."

Reggie looked at his brother's glare nervously. It was not unusual for Paul to give Reggie the silent treatment (in fact it was unusual if he didn't) but Paul usually ignored his brother completely. This time he was giving his brother the death glare. "Why aren't you in your room?"

Paul simply held up the half empty soda Dawn had left on the table. "What is this?" Paul demanded angrily. His brother looked confused.

"It's a soda," he asnwered not knowing where this conversation was heading. Paul nodded and handed Reggie the soda.

"Yeah," Paul said, "Smell the soda." Reggie did as he was told and found out the soda had a faint smell of alocohol. He sweatdropped.

"You didn't drink it did you?" he asked half-worried half-terrified of what his brother would do to him for making Sodas with alcohol again.

"Hell no," Paul responded, "I would never drink a soda in this house unless I bought it myself." He stood up dizzily and notioned for his brother to follow him. "But if you want to know who did drink it, It was..." Paul opened the door revealing a sleeping Dawn. She was covered under Paul's blanket and snoring softly. Reggie looked at the sleeping girl shocked. (First of all he didn't even know why she was there.)

"...That drunken idiot herself."

* * *

The next Day...(Sorry folks this ain't finished yet)

When Dawn came to school the next day (with a massive headache), she was surprised, happy, and terrfied to see Paul sitting at his desk. Dawn's memory of yesterday was a huge blur. She remembered leaving Paul to sleep in his room, but what happened after that? Dawn must have fallen asleep because when she woke up this morning (earlier than usual) she was on her bed at home. And why did she feel like a hurricane went through her head?

"Hi," Dawn said softly and sat down in her seat. Paul turned around to give her one of his world famous glares. Dawn looked at the desk miserably. "Did um...anything strange happen...yesterday?" she asked in a small voice. Paul thought about the days events.

'Hmm lets see,' he thought, 'You got drunk off of my brother's creation, you kissed me and then fell asleep, then, despite having a fever which would've been gone by then if you had let me sleep, I was forced to carry you home, and of course I had to make up some insane story as to why you fell asleep and I had to bring you home. No Dawn Berlitz nothing strange at all.' His glare told her all she needed to know. That something definetly happened.

"I'm sorry," Dawn whimpered, "My memory from yesterday is a blur. What exactly happened after you fell asleep? Oh wait if you were asleep you wouldn't know. So um...How do you feel?" That was really the only thing she could say at that point.

"Better," Paul grumbled, "And unfortunatly for me, it's all thanks to you." There was no sarcasm in his voice which left Dawn confused.

"Why is it unfortunate?" she asked innocently. Paul snickered slightly.

"Now I have to be grateful to you for making me better and the fact that I'm not stuck at home with my brother," he answered. Dawn started laughing.

"Well your gratitude is appreciated," she teased, "So what happened yesterday?" Before Paul could say anything, Ms. Asagi entered the room, thus ending that morning's conversation.

Gym. The only class Paul and Dawn don't have together since it's not co-ed. It was also apparently the class where something happened that Paul didn't know about. To Paul it was also the most boring class of the day, since they wouldn't let him participate, convinced that he wasn't at full strength after his fever, so Paul was relieved to go to lunch. He planned to use that time to embarass Dawn by telling her what had happened.

Yet to his surprise, she wasn't there. So much for Paul's ultimate scheme. Where was that annoying woman anyway? Despite it not being his style to calmly talk to anyone other than Dawn, he forced himself to go up and ask her friends. "Hey," Paul said nonchalantly to the three girls sitting at the table. The moment they saw Paul, two instantly had knowing looks on their faces, while one seemed ready to kill him.

"Well if isn't Paul Shinji," May said evilly, "Have a seat." Paul sat down.

"So what happened between you and Dawn yesterday," Misty asked, "We heard your recovery was thanks to her." Paul groaned.

"How much did she tell you?" Paul asked struggling to keep calm.

"Just that she was taking care of you yesterday," Zoey said with a hostile look on her face, "But her sudden collapse in gym told us all we need to know." Paul looked at her.

"She collapsed?" he asked, "Where is she now?" 'Why am I so worried?' he thought, 'I thought her face looked flushed this morning, but I was sure that was from the hangover.'

Zoey crossed her arms. "She resting at the nurses office now," the red haired girl said, "It seems she caught your cold."

May and Misty surrounded him and grabbed his arms so he wouldn't leave. "So what exactly happened yesterday?" Misty asked.

"Yeah something must have happened for a normally healthy girl like Dawn to suddenly catch a cold," May continued, "Especially if she gets sick the day after she visits you." Paul broke free of their hold.

"I'm going to check on her," Paul said simply and left.

"Crushing?" Misty asked May when he was gone.

"Definitly," May replied. Zoey just sighed.

* * *

Dawn lay on the bed in the nurses office hiding half of her face with the blanket. Her head ached, her throat was sore, and she couldn't shake the feeling that this involved Paul somehow. 'Could I have caught a cold from him?' she thought, 'But that's impossible. I take care of my sick friends all the time and I'm always perfectly fine afterwards. Just what happened yeaterday!'

At that moment she heard a nurse say. "Sir you can't go in there...Uh Sir!" Paul ignored her, and entered the room anyway. Dawn paled when she saw him and hid under the blanket.

"G-go away!" she whimpered but Paul simply grabbed the blanket and threw it off her. "Kya!" Dawn shrieked grabbing it back, "Don't look at a girl in her gym uniform." In Dawn's opinion the girls gym uniform was very embarassing and Dawn could never be seen in it by anyone outside the gym class.

"Hmm seems you've caught my cold," Paul said a evil smirk on his face. Dawn shook her head.

"N-no," she denied, "This isn't your cold. I got sick on my own." Paul leaned closer to her and pat her head still wearing that smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous," he teased, "If your going to pin down a sick man and then kiss him on the lips, you should at least be prepared to get his cold." Dawn's mouth dropped open.

"K-K-K-KISS!!" she shrieked red-faced. He shhed her and said with a evil grin,

"You really should be quiet. Your throat hurts doesn't it? If you keep talking you wont get better and still be sick tomorrow. And it wont be my fault." He left the room after that leaving a very shocked and flustered Dawn.

"I kissed Paul Shinji!" she yelled flustered, "On the lips! When? How? Why?" Then she suddenly cried,

"JUST WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED YESTERDAY!?"

* * *

The end. I feel sorry for Dawn now. Honestly I think the ending would have been better with May and Drew since Paul seemed a little OOC but I left it as Ikarishipping because Drew doesn't have an older brother and therefore no reason to have alcoholic sodas in his house.

Oh now think carefully about the manga I parodied here. I'll give one final hint. I was once had a story on this site for the category but removed it.

Yes people it's:

...

Mermaid Melody!

Did you guess correctly? Let me know in reviews. Oh and if anyone wants to see the episode go to veoh dot com and type in Mermaid Melody ep 23 (make sure the title doesn't have the word pure when selecting an episode). I personally prefer the manga chapter but I'm not sure where it is online. But the episode is accurate. They just changed the soda to a mood crystal gone berzerk.

Oh well enjoy. I hope you liked this fic. (You better have it took me 3-4 hours to wirte!) (JK about the first part but seriously I spent 3-4 hours writing it. And I cut out a lot of stuff I had originally wanted to include. (Like a certain laundry incident in which a dryer goes poof and a sewing mishap but that was fixed with Dawn cutting her finger with a knife) But I know no one wants to read uber long one-shots.

I'll let you review peacefully now.


End file.
